Star Wars episode 4 ending rewrite
by Destructo13
Summary: What i Luke didn't destroy the death star. Will someone else desttroy it or will the Death Star destroy the rebal base
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own anything in this fic and it is my first one so please no flames.**

(_this takes place during Star Wars episode 4 during the attack on Yavin 4 by the__** DEATH STAR**__ while Luke Skywalker is in the trench after Darth Vader went flying)_

BOOM went one of the turrets lined in the trench; Luke had to use every ounce of concentration to keep his fighter under control. He pushed a button and the targeting system came online.

Luke looked into the visor and looked for the target suddenly a voice came into his head _"use the force Luke" _

Luke looked around, puzzled he thought he heard Ben, but he was dead. Wasn't he? He looked around and all he could see were blinking buttons and the joysticks.

He shrugged and got back to the targeting system but then the voice came again _"use the force" _Luke thought about it for a moment and then turned off the targeting system. He got a call on his radio "Luke are you okay?" "Just fine" he answered.

Luke concentrated and cleared his mind; his finger hovered over the trigger for the proton torpedoes he swallowed and tried to ignore the sweat rolling down his face. He frowned "almost there, almost there" he thought.

A buzzing noise filled the cockpit; there was a fly in it! Luke lost his concentration to the buzzing noise. He finally saw the fly and slapped it. Then he turned back to the job at hand, he pushed the trigger but he was too late! The torpedoes hit harmlessly against the wall completely missing the duct!

Luke pulled up from the trench "what will we do now?" he wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destructo 13: Hey I'm back and ready to upload. How is everyone, I decided to ask you to review my stories so please review, but please no flames. And I still don't own anything, right Luke?**

**Luke: "grumble"**

**Destructo 13: are you still mad at me for having you miss the target?**

**Luke: maybe.**

**Destructo 13: "sigh" on with the story then**

**Chapter 2 : Panic among the rebels**

_(in the last chapter we were in the trench of the __**DEATH STAR**__and Luke missed the vent thingy so what will happen now?)_

"The rebel base is in range sir" informed a **DEATHSTAR **techie to Grand Moff Tarkin "but we need a bit more time due to technical difficulties, but the good news is that we have some elevator music to listen to while we do repairs." A few seconds later some weird music started playing, it was like something from the Mario Bros games. Tarken slapped his hand against his head; this was going to be a llllloooooonnnngggg repair.

At the rebel base quite the commotion was going on."OH NO" yelled Princess Leia "Luke missed!" Everyone started to panic, one rebel ran around screaming "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" While another was shaking a rebel soilder crazily.

Suddenly a voice rang throughout the chaos "QUIET" everyone went silent and stared at the person who yelled, it was Jan Dodonna! "We are getting nowhere with this chaos" he explained "we need to be calm. First we must get our fighters to retreat, then we should evacuate the planet, only after all of that may we panic and run around. Everyone nodded and went back to their stations; Jan pointed at a radio person and told him to hail Luke's starfighter.

Leia asked "are you sure that we can get all of that done before they attack?" Jan Dodonna looked at Leia with a solemn face "let us hope so princess, let us hope so"

Meanwhile in his starfighter Luke was hitting his head against the controls again and again "stupid stupid stupid. Oh why did I miss? Why? Why? Why?" Soon the controls were all blinking from his head banging and he started to develop a bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"Beep beep" went his comm. Luke raised a halfhearted hand and pushed the receiver button "what do you want" he mumbled "the general wants you to retreat to one of our other bases while we evacuate the planet." Luke grumbled an okay and set his starfighter to fly to the nearest base

**Destructo 13: soooo, what do you think?**

**Luke: I think it sucked!**

**Leia: shut up Luke! (slaps Luke across face) I thought it was great! (flaps eyelids)**

**Destructo 13: okaaay, this is weird but anyway to all you non-star wars people my next chapter will be called "Evacuate!" so please review and I am open to ideas for other stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Destructo 13: hello my fans, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but school and stuff.**

**Luke: I bet you forgot.**

**Destructo 13: (grabs lightsaber and chops Luke in half) NO I DIDN'T! Anyway please review and NO FLAMES OR ELSE! **

**Darth Vader: also he doesn't own anything. **

**Chapter 3: EVACUATE!**

(_last time the __**DEATH STAR **__approaching the rebel base but was experiencing technical difficulties so the rebels are taking this time to evacuate and Luke is angry that he missed)_

The rebel base was in chaos, people were running left and right trying to evacuate the base. "What's going on here?" asked Han Solo to Leia, who was hurrying to get to her ship, and just barely dodging a screaming rebel running around in circles yelling "were going to die!"

"Didn't you hear?" Leia questioned "Luke missed the targetand we are evacuating."

Han rubbed his head and mumbled "I can't believe the kid missed." Han's head rubbing was interrupted by Chewbacca telling him (in Wookie) that if they didn't leave soon they would get blasted! Han nodded and ran to the _Falcon_ to get ready for launch.

Leia stared after Han for a while and then hurried to her ship.

Meanwhile on the Death Star…

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG" screamed Tarkin holding his head, he was just sick and tired of that elevator music.

"Just a few more minutes" replied a technician who was humming to the elevator music. "But isn't this music wonderful"

A vein started to pop in Tarkin's head and he screamed "JUST HURRY UP!"

The techie shrugged and continued to hum to the tune.

Meanwhile in the reactor of the planet destroying beam two techies were trying to find out what the problem was. "We've looked everywhere" complained one. "We still haven't checked the main power source" Countered the other. The first sighed and went with the other.

They looked around for awhile and number 1 found the problem "Aha" he cried, "What is it?" asked the other. "The core was jammed" exclaimed number 1 while he pulled out a jar of blueberry jam. Number two grumbled something about hating blueberries and they both left. Neither of them noticed a jar of peanut butter hiding in the wires.

**Destructo13: oh the suspense, will the **_**DEATH STAR **_**fire or will the overlooked peanut butter cause some unforeseen difficulties? **

**Luke: (top half) I hope so for my sake.**

**Destructo13: we'll wait and find out.**


End file.
